


The Fanmail Debacle

by K1mHeechu1



Series: Increase the speed, trust your heart [3]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Agent!Yuzu, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Ex-Agent Yuzu in this, Fluff, Interpol - Freeform, M/M, Popstar!Javi, Quarantink, Romance, Social Media, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1mHeechu1/pseuds/K1mHeechu1
Summary: Or: Javier's fans will send him anything he asks for, even plants... Yuzuru is not amused.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Series: Increase the speed, trust your heart [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1240274
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	The Fanmail Debacle

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!  
> This is my answer to the thirty-ninth prompt of this challenge: Succulent.
> 
> This AU still exists, lol.  
> This is a little side story, set after the ending of We Can Skydive (Freefall), but it can be read without reading the actual fic. If you want to read it you can click[HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17321690/chapters/40748282)  
> Now, this is not confirmed canon for the fic... We'll know when the fic is completed if it becomes canon or not lol.  
> Anyway, to anyone waiting for a Skydive update, I promise that it'll be the next fic I'll work on to finish it!!

"Okay, this needs to stop."

Javier looks up from where he's tinkering with the strings he was trying to remove from his guitar to replace them with new ones.

"What needs to stop?"

"Tracy just told me your fans sent even more plants to your mailbox. They have no idea what to do with them!"

"Oh."

Oh, indeed.

See, Javier had jokingly announced his love for succulents on an Instagram live, and two weeks later, he had more plants that he knew where to put. Yuzuru had taken the prettiest ones and lined them up on their terrace, but the number of succulents being sent was so overwhelming, his management team didn't know what to do with them.

"Next time, tell them you like Winnie the Pooh so they send you plushies we can donate to hospitals instead of plants!" Yuzuru whined, sitting next to Javier and resting his forehead on his shoulder.

"You are the one that loves Winnie the Pooh, Yuzu, not me."

"You can't tell a soul."

"Of course not, Mr ex-Interpol Agent, wouldn't dream to tarnish your reputation like that." Yuzuru elbowed him between the ribs. "But seriously, what are we going to do with the things?"

Yuzuru stayed quiet for a few minutes, then looked up and smiled.

"I have an idea."

  
  
  
  
  


On his next Instagram live, Javier talked about the program he was doing together with the local government to give each school-age child a succulent to take home. 

  
  
  


He also mentioned his love for Winnie the Pooh, which earned him a pillow straight to his face from someone behind the camera the fans couldn't see.

  
  
  


Agent Hanyu never missed a shot.

  
  
  
  
  


(Agent Hanyu also squealed so loudly he almost gave Effie a heart attack when Javier presented him with a 180cm tall stuffed Pooh bear a fan had sent.)

**Author's Note:**

> If you are over 18 and want to come chat with me and a bunch of other amazing writers from the FS RPF fandom, consider yourself warmly invited to [our Discord server](https://discord.gg/DyxBV5mXg2), where we talk about figure skating, ships, plots, angst and fluff and kink, and a plethora of other topics.
> 
> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/K1mHeechu1) (plz, I need more Twitter friends! It'd be nice to have more people to talk to!), [Instagram](https://instagram.com/k1mheechu1/) and [CC](https://curiouscat.qa/K1mHeechu1)


End file.
